Auf Wiedersehen Augustus Gloop
by Softkitty55
Summary: Nine years after he found his golden ticket, Augustus Gloop's life has spiraled downhill after tumbling into the chocolate river and struggles to rid the horrific memories. A one-shot prequel of The Anniversary Tour, set in 1971 version.


**Author's notes: Hi readers! This was originally going to be an early chapter in** _ **The Anniversary Tour**_ **but then I realized that it did not flow with the rest of the story. So, I decided to make it a one-shot instead. The title is a nod to the 2013 musical, which I have yet to see. So that belongs to Marc Shaiman, not me! The next chapter of AT will hopefully be out sometime next week.**

In the sunny and mountainous Dusselheim, West Germany, 23 year-old Augustus Gloop laid in his bed, too weak and depressed to do anything else. His sickly, 95 pound self had been there for the past few days as his health rapidly deteriorated. Unknown to his parents, he had not eaten for four days and skipped at least ten therapy sessions. Augustus felt that he had nothing left to give to the world and hoped that he would just die there, fully aware that he was slowly dying.

Since his traumatic experience at the factory years ago, Augustus struggled with anorexia, accompanied with depression and anxiety as he grew obsessed with his health. When he shamefully waddled out of the factory, covered in head-to-toe drying chocolate, Augustus developed an intense fear of eating, especially chocolate which was once his favorite food.

"Augustus liebling, are you alright?" Mrs. Gloop's voice hollered from downstairs.

"Ja... I'm fine..." the starved German faintly replied in a barely audible, whisper-like voice.

By the time he turned 18, Augustus was too frail to go to follow in his father's footsteps by becoming a butcher at his family-run butchery. He felt especially low at this moment since it was the day that marked the ninth anniversary of the day he found his golden ticket.

Augustus shakily scooped up a dry dinner roll that his mother had given him hours ago, barely strong enough to lift it. He slowly moved the roll towards his mouth and took a tiny bite of it and then spat it out and slowly placed the roll onto his bed, too weak to put it within the pile of stale food that was hidden underneath his bed.

"This makes me feel so sick..." Augustus muttered to himself as he continued to watch a campy sitcom on his TV.

Not even the cheesy jokes made him slightly smile. As he laid deeper into his pillow, a commercial for Willy Wonka's latest candy, Shock Tarts blared the entire room.

Augustus let out a weak, strained scream upon the sight of the trademark "W". He covered his ears and burrowed underneath his plaid red and blue blanket.

"Nein, nein, nein!" he cried, fiercely trembled as he did after waking up from one of his many nightmares he endured over the years.

As he shook under the covers, he found himself back into the Chocolate Room, drinking out of the chocolate river.

"Mmm.. this stuff is terrific!" his overweight, 14 year-old self happily exclaimed, enjoying the luscious liquid chocolate.

It was the tastiest chocolate he had ever tasted and he could not help but crave for more. He drowned out his mother's and Willy Wonka's concerned voices calling for him.

Little did Augustus know that he was on the verge of tumbling into the river as he was hypnotized by the chocolate's splendid taste. Moments later, he finally snapped out of his trance, realizing that he had tumbled into the river.

"Man overboard!" Mike Teevee shrieked.

Augustus resurfaced, pleading for help.

"Don't just stand there, do something!" Mrs. Gloop frantically cried.

"Help. Police. Murder..." Willy flatly replied, making no attempt to rescue the German boy.

"Here Augustus! Grab this!" Charlie Bucket yelled, giving him an orange and yellow lollipop to rescue him.

Augustus frantically grabbed the lollipop, only to slip back into the chocolate river. He soon found himself sink underneath and a strong force sucking him. He struggled to swim against the current but it was no use. He soon found himself being sucked up a thick, glass pipe. He let out a loud gasp and saw his hysterical mother, along with the others all looking at him in horror except for Willy, who showed no emotion.

"HELP! HELP!" he cried as he felt himself stuck halfway through.

He eyed Veruca Salt pointing at him with a nervous look etched on her face.

Augustus tried to wriggle his way out with no avail. Suddenly another strong force struck him, which caused him to shoot upwards towards a dark tunnel.

"HELP! MAMA! MR. WONKA!" he screamed as rapidly sped through the chocolate drenched tunnel.

More of the chocolate completely submerged him and he felt himself struggling to breathe. At that moment Augustus realized that no one could possibly rescue him on time and he would most likely drown to death. Such a cruel punishment for simply wanting a sample of a chocolate river.

Augustus finally managed to resurface from the raging chocolate and let out a loud gasp. Seconds later, he found himself plummet into a large vat of hot chocolate in the Fudge Room.

"HELP! I'M SORRY MR. WONKA!" he screamed, desperately flailing his chocolate soaked arms and splashing the hot fudge to gain attention.

Augustus was eventually rescued by a group of oompa loompas just in the nick of time. After the rescue, Augustus was finally reunited with his mother and an oompa loompa led them back into the dull gray foyer. He felt himself crying hysterically and tightly hugging his mother.

"AUGUSTUS!" his mother's voice shouted as he snapped back into present day.

He turned to see his mother with a look of genuine concern and anxiety.

"Oh mein liebling! Another bad dream?" she gently asked as she gently hugged her fragile son.

Augustus shook his head.

"Nein. T-there w-was a commercial for a W-W...Wonka candy on zhe TV!" he wailed as he felt warm tears leak out of his eyes.

"Zhere, zhere. I'm here..." Mrs. Gloop coaxed.

Once she left the room, Augustus felt weaker and tired, still lightly crying from the flashback. He lay on the bed, paying no attention to the TV blaring. Augustus was back in the factory foyer, sobbing in both terror and shock at the sight of his fellow runner-ups, especially Mike's new gigantic form and Violet Beauregarde's bright blue skin.

"Look at the fat crybaby! Go ahead, Cry fatso, CRY! And if it makes you feel better, eat all of that chocolate on yourself, eat it porker! WAH WAH WAH!" Veruca jeered, making Augustus feel a thousand times worse.

Mrs. Gloop gave the garbage-covered girl with disgust.

"You stay away from my son you terrible girl!" she growled in her thick accent.

A few minutes after the Teevees arrived, he, his mother, and the Salts were all gestured back into the factory gates. The paparazzi aggressively snapped their cameras at the two disgraced families. The rest of the crowd looked on in horror and shock at the sight of Augustus and the Salts. The German boy could not bear to face the crowd and the media. He looked down at the red carpet, still sobbing uncontrollably. He completely blocked out Veruca ordering her father to get her the golden Wonkavator that soared above them.

"I-I'm sorry m-mama..." Augustus tearfully mumbled, still looking at the red carpet.

Mrs. Gloop could not help but piteously look at her chocolate covered son and she gently placed her hand onto his shoulder in comfort. Augustus cried until he was back in his bed, shivering underneath the covers.

As the sun began to set, Augustus' wish had come true, He weakly sighed and fell limp deeper in his bed. Augustus was the first to find a golden ticket, the first to be eliminated from the tour, the first to be exposed to the media after leaving the factory, and the first to pass away. An unsuspecting Mrs. Gloop made her son a simple salad for dinner with another dinner roll for the side. As she walked into Augustus' room, she let out a piercing scream and dropped the plate, which shattered into pieces.

Augustus lay motionless on his bed, ghostly pale and his bony left arm outstretched, nearly touching the floor. His half-shut and glassy hazel eyes blankly stared back at her. He appeared to be horribly dead. Mrs. Gloop rushed to Augustus' body and frantically checked for a pulse many times. Nothing could be detected.

"NEIN! NEIN! MEIN LEIBLING!" she screamed as she realized that she had just lost her only child.

Mrs. Gloop burst into tears and cradled her son's lifeless body, sobbing for the remainder of the night.

The next day, the news of Augustus' untimely death rapidly spread worldwide and was a major tragedy to both West and East Germany. The Gloop Metzgeri was closed for a couple weeks as many bouquets of assorted flowers were laid in front of it. Despite being publicly humiliated after the tour, Germany still considered him as a hero for finding a golden ticket and stepping afoot into the mysterious chocolate factory. Many flocked to bid their farewells at his funeral about a week later. Though mobbed, the service was simple, yet beautiful, complete with touching eulogies and fond memories of the first golden ticket finder. After the funeral, Augustus was buried in a large cemetery in his hometown, with his grave facing the majestic Alps.

Two days after the burial, Mrs. Gloop sadly scanned through the butchery's mail, which the majority of it being more sympathy cards. Her eyes were severely dry as a result of the excessive crying. As she looked through the massive pile of letters, she eyed a light purple envelope without a sender's address that was addressed to her and her husband.

Assuming it was another sympathy card, she quickly opened it. To her surprise, it was a handwritten note that smelled like licorice. It read:

 _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Gloop,_

 _I am deeply sorry for your loss. I am also very sorry for what had happened to Augustus in the factory nine years ago. I'm probably one of the last people you want to hear from again but I could not help but express my sympathy during this painful time. I wish I could have spared him from falling into the chocolate river. To this day, it hurts me to know the aftermath of the accident and he certainly did not deserve what he endured. I want you to know that Augustus was very polite and well-mannered towards me and the other kids during the tour. Once again, I express my condolences to you and the rest of the family and I wish you peace and comfort._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Charlie Bucket_

Mrs. Gloop sighed after reading the unexpected letter, with a strong wave of emotion striking her once more. She could not bear to be angry at the kind-hearted blond boy who tried his best to save her recently lost son from his fate at the factory, unlike the famous candyman who made no effort whatsoever. She read the letter once more and a couple of small tears weakly leaked from her sunken eyes.

 **A couple more things, since this story is set in 1980, Germany was still divided by the Berlin Wall and they were two separate countries. For those who did not read** _ **The Anniversary Tour,**_ **the Teevees and the Beauregardes are not seen walking out with the Gloops and the Salts because Mrs. Teevee and Mr. Beauregarde both refused to leave the factory until their children were fully recovered.**


End file.
